


Biorąc oddech

by Lunarna



Series: Odnaleźć siebie [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarna/pseuds/Lunarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky mieszka w Avengers Tower. Szuka odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Kim jest? Jak prowadzić normalne życie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spadanie i wszechobecne zimno. To jedyne rzeczy, które śniły się Bucky’emu. Dlatego w środku nocy, przesiadywał samotnie na tarasie Avengers Tower. Trwa tak prawie każdej nocy, od kiedy tu zamieszał. Czyli już prawie miesiąc. Stało się to rutyną. Chwila snu, kilka godzin wpatrywania się w wręcz bezgwiezdne niebo, by znów położyć się. Nie wiedział, co jest lepsze. Świadomość, że za ścianą najzwyczajniej w świecie śpią ludzie. Czy kiedy jesteś samotny, nie wiadomo gdzie. Czyżby sam się w to nie wpakował? No właśnie. Gdyby tylko był bardziej ostrożny. Trzeba było uciec do Europy albo gdziekolwiek daleko. Nie szlajać się za nieświadomym Stevem, by go pilnować. Ale najgorsze jest to, że stracił czujność. Zimowy Żołnierz, wyszkolony zabójca, zasnął na ławce w parku. W parku, w którym Kapitan zazwyczaj biegał. To jakaś kpina. Na akcji takie rozproszenie przepłaciłby życiem. Tu sprawiło, że Rogers go odnalazł. Więc nienajgorzej na tym wyszedł, w ostatecznym rozrachunku. A teraz, co robi? Siedzi na tarasie, rozmyśla i wypija jakiś kosmicznie drogi alkohol Starka. Którego prawdopodobnie nie potrafi docenić. Choć rozmyślać, to za dużo powiedziane. Zazwyczaj daje myślom płynąć. Błąkać się po zakamarkach świadomości. Przegląda nieliczne wspomnienia. Zastanawia się, kim tak naprawdę jest. Sam tego nie wie. Przecież normalni ludzie są wstanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jakie jest twoje ulubione danie. Bucky jedynie odpowie, że ciepłe. Ulubiony film? Niewybrany przez Starka. Drużyna, której kibicował na ostatnim Super Bowl? Jedynie wzruszy ramionami. Nie obchodzą go jakieś rozgrywki. Dzisiejszy świat był obcy, nieznany. Czuł się jak dziecko we mgle. Był wstanie zmiażdżyć tchawice bez większego wysiłku, nie prowadzić normalne życie. Nawet nie był wstanie płakać nad swoim losem. Emocje zdawały się jakby wyblakłe. Tylko wściekłość wiła się pod samą powierzchnią skóry. Jakby wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, by przejęła nad nim kontrole. Jak na razie mało, co potrafiło ułagodzić ten gniew. Sprawić by wpełzł do swojej nory. Jednak śledzenie Rogersa dawało mu jakieś ukojenie. Nawet to całe życie wśród Avengersów pomaga. Może, jeszcze jest szansa na normalność? Stworzenie nowego zestawu wspomnień, poznanie samego siebie.

Pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki. Zimny wiatr wywoływał gęsią skórkę. Lecz nie chciał wracać do środka. Ciepła bluza wylądowała na jego ramionach. Tuż za nim stał uśmiechnięty Steve. Ciche dziękuje opuściło jego usta. Po minie Rogersa widział, że wszystko zostało usłyszane. Podał mu butelkę. Nie chciał upijać się sam. Choć wiedział, że akurat nie ma, co liczyć na blondyna w tej materii. Głupie serum. Jednak ten przyjął naczynie, wypijając łyk z gwinta. Skrzywił się. Widać nie każdemu smakowało whisky. Zabrał mu naczynie patrząc z pewnym politowaniem. Trwali tak dłuższą chwile. On pił, a Steve przyglądał się mu. Czasami przejmował od niego butelkę. Jakby chciał go pocieszyć, że dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa w upijaniu się. Przekroczyli już połowę jej zawartości. Wiedział, że jutro będzie go niemiłosiernie suszyło, jednak teraz miło zaburzało percepcje. Przełożył alkohol do lewej ręki, by prawą spleść z dłonią Steve’a. Schował je w kieszeń bluzy. Rogers uśmiechał się do niego. Dzisiejsza noc nie jaw się źle.

Zbudził się. Nawet wcześniej niż zwykle. Suchość i nieprzyjemny smak w ustach były irytujące. Zegarek wskazywał klika minut przed piątą. Nie spał zbyt długo. Koło drugiej skończył posiedzenie na tarasie ze Stevem. Udał się do łazienki by przemyć twarz. Potem po szklankę wody, by zabić suchość. Nie spodziewał się spotkania na korytarzu żywej duszy. Jednak pijany Stark toczył się przed siebie. Gadał coś do swojego głosu ze ściany, który tylko przytakiwał. Czy on kiedykolwiek się zamyka? Miał nadzieje, że tak. Bo inaczej może go kiedyś udusić. Przy świadkach. Była to wielce radosna wizja. Pełna ciszy i spokoju.

-Gwiazdeczka- wybełkotał radośnie Tony w jego stronę. Widać pozostanie niezauważonym nie udało się. Zamarł w połowie ruchu z szklanką w ręku. Może weźmie go za halucynacje. Naiwny. Stark poklepał go po ramieniu. Bucky cały się spiął. Nadal nie lubił nagłego i w swojej opinii bezsensownego dotyku. Inżynier zaczął coś bełkotać o "pogrzebaniu" w jego ramieniu. Jeszcze był wstawiony po tarasowym posiedzeniu, ale nie przesadzajmy. Nie wiedział, jak musiałby być pijanym, by dać mu eksperymentować na swojej kończynie. Może i mechanicznej, ale to dalej była jego ręka. Póki działa, to niech trzyma się od niej z daleka. Z własnych przemyśleń wyrwało go ponowne poklepanie i słowa, niech przemyśli ofertę. Niedoczekanie.

W jednej z sal, Bucky ćwiczył samotnie. Walka nożem, zawsze była zabawniejsza z przeciwnikiem, jednak nie chciał nikogo prosić o cokolwiek. Nawet wspólne ćwiczenie. Zamarł, kiedy zauważył Wandę stojącą w drzwiach. Nie wiedział ile czasu go obserwowała. Wyciągnął nóż w jej stronę.

—Chodź spróbujesz- zachęcił. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego niepewnie. Westchnął.— Nie ty jedna coś straciłaś. Lecz gdybym był tobą, to świat by już płoną. Wiec jak oferuje ci, wyładowanie się w humanitarny sposób. To grzech nie skorzystać.

Wanda wtopiła w niego swoje ślepia. Jakby badała na ile mówi prawdę.

—Ale ja nie…— chciała zaprotestować.

—Pokaże ci wszystko.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Bucky okazała się nie najgorszym nauczycielem. Choć nie był zbyt cierpliwy, przekazywał wszystko spokojnym głosem. Czuł się jakby pracował z jakimś płochliwym, żółtym kurczaczkiem. Jednak nie było to złe. Lekcja była pełna pojedynczych zdań, przekleństw i pomruków aprobaty z jego strony. Natomiast Wanda jedynie kiwała głową i powtarzała. Jednak w jakiś magiczny sposób się dogadywali. Pokazywał jej wszystko od podstaw. Jak trzymać nóż, jak nie zrobić sobie samej krzywdy. Po godzinie stwierdził, że dziewczyna nigdy nie zostanie wirtuozem ostrza. Jednak dawała z siebie wszystko, a James to doceniał. Nauka oferowała im jakiś dziwny rodzaj radości. Może nie wywołała uśmiechu na twarzy, jednak oczy dziewczyny nie były już tak przerażająco smutne.

Bucky musiał uchylić się przed czerwonym promieniem już z drugi raz dzisiejszego dnia. Widać Wanda nie lubiła, jak kpił z jej braku umiejętności. Cieszyło go, że ten wiecznie smutny kurczaczek, nie pogrążał się w rozpaczy przy nim i próbował przysmażyć swoją mocą. On przynajmniej miał Steve’a, a Wanda? Większość uważała, że poradzi sobie sama z utratą członka rodziny. Idioci. Jak już okazywali wsparcie, to prowadząc jakieś pokrzepiające rozmowy. Jednak to nie traktowanie Wandy jak uszkodzonej zdało egzamin. Bucky sam stracił tak wiele w życiu, włącznie z swoją tożsamością. Więc wiedział, że poklepywanie po plechach niewiele daje. Kolejny promień przemknął tuż obok jego twarzy. Zabawa się skończyła. Zaatakował dziewczynę. Po chwili leżał na podłodze porażony mocą. Nie doceniał całego czary mary Wandy. Niech to będzie dla niego ostrzeżenie.

Wieczorem, Bucky przysypiał na kanapie obok Steve’a. Dziś film wybierała Natasza. Podobał mu się. Po prostu, był zmęczony. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że musical przypadnie mu do gustu. Była tylko ich trójka. Stark wykręcił się jakimiś niezwykle ważnymi zadaniami prezesa firmy, a Clint gdzieś się zawieruszył. Szczerze mówiąc, Barton często znikał. Reszta go nie rozliczała, wiec James też nie wnikał gdzie jest. Już prawie odpłynął, kiedy obok niego usiadła Wanda. Szturchnęła go łokciem by się podsunął. Wymruczał kilka przekleństw w odpowiedzi. Było mu tak dobrze, to musiała się przypałętać. Steve kiwnął głowa na przywitanie dziewczynie. Natasza za to przyglądała się im uważnie. Widać ciekawiło ją ich koleżeńskie nastawienie. Niedoczekanie twoje, że się czegokolwiek dowiesz. Wanda podała mu nóż, którym wcześniej ćwiczyli. Machną ręką niedbale.

—Zostaw go sobie— miał takich kilka. Za jednym nie będzie płakać. —Może kiedyś uratuje ci życie.

Dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła. Widać temat zakończony. Mógł w spokoju wrócić do przysypiania na filmie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky zbudził się przerażony. Rozejrzał się panicznie wokół. Nóż nadal leżał poza jego zasięgiem. Na pościeli żadnych podejrzanych śladów. Brak zaschniętej krwi za paznokciami. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Starał się uspokoić. Okrutnie bał się, iż kiedyś obudzi się w nim potwór Hydry. Że wstanie i zabije Steve’a. Jego dłońmi. Jego bronią. Jednak już nie potrafił uciec z Avengers Tower. Zbyt przywiązał się do Rogersa. Do jego błękitnych oczu i uśmiechu błąkającego się na ustach. Gdyby zamordował Kapitana, podpisałby na siebie wyrok śmierci. Tu nawet nie chodzi o Tarcze, czy Avengersów. Gdyby tylko odzyskał siebie, zabiłby się. Bo jedyne, co trzyma go aktualnie na powierzchni jest właśnie Steve. Nie miał swoich starych wspomnień. Nie wiedział, jakimi uczuciami darzył przyjaciela tamten sierżant Barnes. Za to w pełni jest świadomy, co sam odczuwa. Rozprostował kilka razy palce zdrętwiałej ręki. Udał się do łazienki przemyć twarz lodowatą wodą. Byle dalej nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Popatrzył się na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Puste oczy, zaciśnięta szczęka. Jednak wszystko znajome i na swoim miejscu. Powinien coś ze sobą zrobić. Wygląda jak wrak człowieka. Gdy tylko zwróciłoby się uwagę na jego wzrok, to wrażenie potęgowało się. Choć ponoć przy Rogersie łagodniał i zdawał się być wesoły. Przynajmniej według Nataszy. Jakby tylko Wdowa wiedziała, jak bardzo stara się być normalny przy reszcie. Jednak to właśnie Steve, jest jego ostoją. Jego, jako jedynego darzy pełnym zaufaniem. Wskoczyłby za nim w ogień. Bez słowa zapytania. Nawet oddałby za niego własne życie. A to czymś to świadczy. Choć jeszcze ostatnio, nawiązał z Wandą nić porozumienia. Można powiedzieć, że pomagali sobie nawzajem zaleczać swoje rany. Często ćwiczyli walkę nożem, czy przesiadywali w zaciemnionym salonie. Nie było im potrzeba wielu słów. Wiedzieli, że się rozumieją. Czyżby, Bucky zyskał przyjaciółkę? Chyba tak. Uśmiechną się kącikami ust do swojego odbicia. Przyjaciele, jaka to wspaniała myśl.

Powłóczył się w stronę kuchni. Potrzebował teraz czarnej kawy. Takiej gorzkiej, na dwa łyki. Sama idea napoju sprawiła, ze przyspieszył krok. Przy ekspresie stał Steve. Nie zauważył Jamesa. Więc ten, korzystając z okazji, zakradł się. Oplótł rękoma, ciepły tors i oparł brodę o ramię blondyna. Delikatnie uśmiechną się. Dobrze, że Rogers tego nie widział. Wtulił policzek w jego szyje. W tej chwili był po prostu szczęśliwy. Potrzebował tej bliskości. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo. Steve zaśmiał się.

—Drapiesz— odparł wesoło, odsuwając policzek Bucky’ego od swojej skóry. Zimowy prychną, jak jakiś przerośnięty kot. Nie musi mu wypominać, że już dawno powinien się ogolić. Sam dobrze o tym wie. Po prostu, nie ma kiedy się za to wziąć. W ramach zemsty potarł jeszcze kilka razy zarostem o szyje przyjaciela. Po czym ukradł gotową filiżankę z kawą. Rozsiadł się przy stole. Był niewielki. Mieścił ledwo trzy osoby. Lecz to sprawiało, iż jest idealny na prawie samotne poranki. Kapitan usiadł tak, że stykali się kolanami. Wesoło opowiadał o jakimś muzeum, które koniecznie musiał odwiedzić. James jedynie przyglądał mu się z półprzymkniętych powiek. Niezbyt przyswajał mówiony tekst. I tak pójdzie wszędzie gdzie przyjaciel go zaciągnie. Za to chciał przyciągnąć go blisko siebie. Tak by czuć ciepło drugiego ciała. Bogowie jedynie wiedział jak frustrował go czas miniony od ich pocałunku. Ponad tydzień. James nie należał do ludzi tchórzliwych. Zwyczajnie w świecie, nie chciał się narzucać. Uważał, że i tak nadużywa przestrzeni osobistej przyjaciela. Dodatkowo obawiał się, iż jego najgorsze obawy się ziszczą. Dlatego trzymanie się względnie daleko, było najlepsze. Odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z twarzy Kapitana. Ten popatrzył na niego lekko zaskoczony, przerywając swój monolog. Metalowa dłoń zjechała na kark blondyna. Och, pieprzyć wszystko. Nachylił się nad stołem, jednocześnie przyciągając go do siebie. Najpierw, delikatnie przygryzł dolną wargę Rogersa, by po chwili go pocałować. Kawa poszła w zapomnienie. Wszystko działo się powoli. Nigdzie się im nie spieszyło. Zdawało się być idealnie. Steve odsunął się nieznacznie. Czół cały czas jego oddech na swoich ustach. To trwanie przerwało chrząknięcie od strony drzwi. Bucky odskoczył jak poparzony od Rogersa. Clint w tym czasie zdążył dotrzeć do lodówki. Grzebał w niej, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę. Jakby wzrok Zimowego mógł zabijać, byłoby jednego Avengersa mniej. Jednak nie można mieć wszystkiego. Znów nerwowo zaciskając szczękę, opuścił pomieszczenie. Uciekał. Byłe być w „swoich” czterech ścianach. Jak mógł się nie opanować? Powinien trzymać się z dala od wszystkich żywych istot w tej wieży. W szczególności od Steve’a.

Siedział na zimnej podłodze. Opierał się o ramę łóżka. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Natasza z Wandą dobijały się do jego drzwi na zmianę. Choć w wykonaniu tej drugiej wyglądało to bardziej jak informacja, że jak chce to mogą obejrzeć razem jakiś film. Nawet przyszedł Clint. Przez drzwi zapewnił, że nie powiedział nikomu. Najprawdopodobniej przysłała go Romanoff. Nie otworzył któremukolwiek z nich. Bo, po co? Woli siedzieć w samotności i zadręczać się swoimi myślami. Gryzł policzek od środka. Jakkolwiek dziwne to nie było, smak swojej własnej krwi go jakoś uspokajał. Nie wiedział ile trwało jego umartwianie się. Nie maiło to znaczenia. Skrzypnięcie podłogi wzbudziło go z letargu. Przed nim stał Steve. Zapewne zdobył zapasowy klucz od Starka. Przykucną przy nim. Ciepła dłoń zmierzwiła jego włosy.

—Co się stało?— zapytał zatroskany. Chwila ciszy zaległa miedzy nimi. Jakby Bucky zbierał słowa. Przejechał językiem po suchych wargach.

—Powinienem trzymać się z daleka— głos mu się łamał. —Nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Tak bardzo… Nie mogę. Ale to może wrócić. Rozumiesz?

Rogers jedynie usiadł obok i przyciągnął go do siebie w uścisku. Odprężająco głaskał go po plecach. Jakby był jakimś płochliwym zwierzęciem. Szeptał mu uspokajające słowa do ucha. Że będzie dobrze, że nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Powoli się rozluźniał. Wreszcie był na swoim miejscu. W domu.


End file.
